


"Oh, you wanna kiss me so bad"

by LN0TGY



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Canon Compliant, Fighting, First Kiss, Flustered Dean Winchester, Kissing, M/M, Rough Kissing, Tension Resolved by Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LN0TGY/pseuds/LN0TGY
Summary: Dean just can't keep his mouth shut.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 155
Collections: My Bookmark





	"Oh, you wanna kiss me so bad"

**Author's Note:**

> Last week I said "might fuck around and write a fic where dean says 'oh you wanna kiss me so bad' in the middle of an argument and cas just goes for it" and here it is

Dean’s eyes were focused on the dark road ahead. His jaw was clenched, hands gripping the steering wheel tightly and his foot flat on the gas pedal. He was worn out from a hunt and tired from hours and hours of driving, he really couldn’t wait to get to bed. Cas was sitting motionlessly in the passenger seat, staring at the passing landscape outside the window, even though there was nothing to see and Cas probably couldn't make out much more than his own reflection. The atmosphere was tense and neither of them had said a single word during the entire ride. Dean, for his part, thought there wasn't much to say anyway.

After a long uncomfortable silence, they eventually made it back to the bunker and entered the library just past midnight. Cas was walking straight towards the hallway and Dean knew that he had to be the one to speak up if he didn't want to go to bed angry and frustrated. He stopped in his tracks and carelessly dropped his bag on the floor, the loud noise forcing Cas to stop and turn around. He looked at Dean with an unbelievably annoyed look on his face.

“I didn’t have a choice, you know.“ Dean wasn’t going to apologize, didn't consider it for one second. “The vampire-She was right there and I didn’t have time to wait for your backup.“

“You got captured. They could have killed you,“ Cas retorted, his eyes flashing angrily.

Dean opened his mouth to argue with him, but it was kind of true. He had to go after the vampire by himself when Cas was questioning a witness down the street. She was leading him straight to their lair and Dean had to follow or she would have gotten away and they'd be left with no trace. How was he supposed to know that it was a trap? They only kept him tied up for... a few hours, _at most_ , about as long as it took Cas to find him and help him take out the whole nest.

“Yeah, maybe,“ Dean replied sarcastically, “but they didn’t. And made it out just fine, in case you forgot.“

Cas sighed and rolled his eyes. “You were wounded and had blood everywhere, I physically had to drag you to the car, _in case you forgot_.“

Dean definitely didn't miss the way Cas was mocking him, and he certainly wasn't going to let it slide. "So what? What other option do you think we had?"

"We could have gone after them together. You can't keep doing everything by yourself, I-"

“Oh, give me a break,“ Dean scoffed. “I don’t need a babysitter.“

A look of bitterness swept across Cas‘ face. Dean immediately knew he said the wrong thing, but Cas was already marching in his direction before Dean had the chance say anything else. He was pushed into the shelf behind him, Cas holding him in place with his arm square on Dean's chest. He was fuming, Dean could tell easily by his clenched jaw and furrowed eyebrows. His voice was low and resentful when he spoke. “So you want me to let you bleed out on the floor next time?“

Dean should have felt intimidated, and a small part of him definitely did, but he was a little distracted by the fact that Cas' face was _so_ close to his own. His eyes narrowed and his pupils dilated as he stared into Dean‘s eyes, and Dean didn’t miss they way they flicked down to his mouth for much longer than only a second. Dean‘s gaze wandered down Cas’ flushed face and finally settled on his lips. They were pressed together, pursed, as if just waiting to-

Dean swallowed. He needed to say something but his brain short circuited and all that came out was, “Oh, you wanna kiss me so bad.“

Cas frowned for a short moment and Dean could swear he stopped breathing, before he looked back into Dean's eyes. 

Dean didn't really know what kind of reaction he expected from Cas. Maybe to give him a confused look, do his head tilt and tell him to forget it. Dean was just making a joke, like he does all the time, usually without thinking about it beforehand. What he certainly _didn’t_ expect was for Cas to literally go for it, smash his lips on Dean‘s with no remorse and kiss him like there was no tomorrow.

Making out with your best friend should probably have been a little strange, but to Dean it was pure bliss. He didn’t hesitate to kiss back hungrily, he pretty much asked for it after all. He could feel their noses brushing together, the small bristles of Cas' beard and the warmth of his skin on Dean's own. Not to mention the fact that Cas was pushing his body against Dean's with so much force that Dean could feel the wooden shelf pressing against his spine. The way their mouths worked together left him breathless and paralyzed, but that was okay because apparently Cas was doing all the work anyway. He removed his arm from Dean's chest and cupped his cheek to pull Dean even closer, the other one firmly gripping his waist. The sudden feeling of Cas' tongue against his lips made Dean think he's gonna pass out and he let out a quiet moan.

Dean thought Cas didn’t have much experience kissing but _boy_ , was he wrong. It was rough but sensual at the same time, but maybe that was just was Dean was telling himself. When his brain finally started working again, he put his own hands on either side of Cas' face, but it seemed like that crossed the line. With one final bite of Dean's lips, Cas pulled away and took a step back. He caught his breath and avoided eye contact just like he did earlier in the car.

“Yeah, maybe I do,“ he mumbled to himself but Dean still caught it. He felt like all the tension between them had suddenly vanished. His knees went weak and he steadied himself against the bookshelf as he watched Cas walk off and leave the room. Dean‘s whole body tingled at the taste of Cas on his lips and he felt his pants get _just_ a little bit tighter.


End file.
